deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lurker
The Lurker is a baby that uses its tentacles to buttfuck Isacc Clarke up the ass. Did I mention it jizzez fucking everywhere? Because it does. Alot. it jizzez so much that the whole space station is filled with jizz and Isacc can't breathe (Because his lungs are filled with jizz) Overview Out of all the reanimated and recombined forms within the known catalog of encountered Necromorphs, the Lurker is by far one of the most disturbing, and in a very real sense is also one of the most extensively mutated. Lacking both the coordination and ready muscle mass demanded to efficiently kill, the mass-produced infants transformed into Lurkers are treated more like a lump of biomass than an existing template around which the pathogen recombines an offensive form. The only infant-like features left upon the creature is the general shape of its skin, and the unchanged limbs dangling at its sides. This covering is stiff and leathery to provide protection and a support structure for the many sticky tentacles that now dominate the thoracic cavity and lower abdomen. Made of muscle, they aide the Lurker in its locomotion, steadying its movements. Strong and dexterous, they allow the Lurker to walk along walls and even creep over ceilings without losing speed. It is through a slit in the lower back of the skin covering that the most alien feature of the Lurker is to be found. Tucked in the former pelvic area, coiled like snakes, are a trio of long, ropey tentacles. Like the limbs associated with movement, these extreme extremities are strong and flexible, able to whip around and bring their barbs lashing down upon anything foolish enough to get close. More, the tentacles are able to launch these barbs at high speed and accuracy, making the Lurker a ranged threat. The Enhanced Lurker has the same body structure as a Lurker but is entirely black, far more resistant to damage and fires more lethal barbs. Both variants can be commonly found stalking Zero-G environments. Combat Strategy *Despite having a ranged attack, these enemies aren't as dangerous as other Necromorphs and can be considered support units. At a distance, their barbs are easily avoidable, and are unlikely to kill you unless you're low on health. *Lurker projectiles will cause Isaac to stumble, which can cause you to lose sight of the Lurker. *Their small size combined with their ability to stick to walls can make them hard to spot in large, open areas. *Severing their tentacles is the quickest way to kill them. In most cases, the loss of two tentacles will do it, though some Enhanced Lurkers require the removal of all three. *If engaged at range, it is recommended to use weapons with high accuracy and common ammo encounters such as the Plasma Cutter or Javelin Gun. If you are using the Plasma Cutter, don't forget to switch between horizontal and vertical firing mode to target the tentacles much more easily. Two or three carefully-aimed shots can even take out two of the tentacles at once provided they both sway close enough to each other. *If multiple Lurkers are about, a shot from the Force Gun can be used to kill several at once, if you're lucky enough. This needs to be done at relatively close range for most effectiveness, so be careful. *If you have lots of health and want to conserve ammo, intentionally allow an Enhanced Lurker to latch onto you and then overpower it. You will instantly kill an otherwise tough, ammo-guzzling enemy. *The Flamethrower's secondary fire is highly effective against Lurkers. It stuns them until the flame burns out. *Enhanced Lurkers will not engage you at stomping range and will attempt to flee. Using Stasis and repeatedly stomping it will save ammunition. Multiplayer *With its small frame and ability to travel on all surfaces (for the most part), it is easy to remain hidden from Human players, especially if you don't extend the Lurker's tentacles. If you move effectively it's very easy to catch groups in an ambush and remain inconspicuous. *When playing as the Lurker, try to hug the walls and line up your volley so that it's aligned along the height of your target. This way you have a better chance of doing more damage when two, or even all three barbs hit them. If this is done successfully, it's possible to take a target down in as few as three to four shots if all barbs strike. *An important aspect to using a Lurker effectively in multiplayer is remembering to take into account the ballistic behavior of the barbs, as they do not travel instantly. At medium to long ranges it is important to lead targets that are mobile. *A single shot from the Dildo Gun or from a fully upgraded Seeker Rifle is all it takes to kill one. No dismemberment is required. *You can quickly kill a Lurker by stomping it to death if it's on the ground. This is easily accomplished if you use Stasis on the Lurker first. Death Scene thumb|200px|right|A Lurker kills Isaac. *If Isaac is grabbed by a Lurker and fails to pull it off, the creature will plunge its tentacles into Isaac's neck and fire its projectiles from its remaining tentacles, causing decapitation. *If Isaac is killed by a Lurker projectile, he will lose the body part that it hit (in addition to succumbing to death). *If Isaac successfully overpowers the Lurker when it is latched onto him, he will lift the Lurker over his head and then slam it into the ground. Isaac then delivers a swift kick to the dazed lurker, killing it instantly. *In multiplayer, the Lurkers kill the guards in the exact same way. The way the guards escape the grapple is also the same. *In Dead Space (mobile) there are two death scenes of the Lurker. The first being if Vandal fails to get the lurker's tentacles off, it will bite her neck off, causing decapitation. The other being if Vandal does get the tentacles off but doesn't cut them off in time it will stab them in Vandal's neck, again causing decapitation. *If Vandal succeeds in getting and cutting off the lurker's tentacles, she will get it off, punch it in the face, hold in the air, then punt it. Trivia *Lurkers first appear in Dead Space ''Chapter 2, in the BioLab area of the Medical Deck, where one brutally kills a survivor. *The Lurker is one of the four Necromorph variants players can use in the Dead Space 2 Multiplayer. *The Lurker's growl was created by combining the cry of an infant with the roars of various animals. *The Dead Space 2 Trophy/Achievement "Clean Cut" requires the player to dismember all a Lurker's tentacles with one shot from the Line Gun. It is possible to obtain "Clean Cut" by dismembering the target Lurker by other means, such as with explosives. The achievement may be programmed to unlock when the player removes all the Lurker's tentacles at once, but not restricted to a Line Gun shot. *The Xbox 360 Avatar Marketplace has a pet lurker for sale. *In Multiplayer, if you lose one of your tentacles, you can still shoot with the other two. *Dead Space: Aftermath shows that Lurkers can be created via an adult corpse, not just infants. *The Dead Space achievement/trophy "Kickin' It" is earned for surviving a Lurker's grab ten times. *Gabe Weller doesn't encounter any Lurkers in Dead Space 2: Severed. Gallery File:Lurker.jpg|Isaac ensnared by the Lurker's tentacles. file:Lurker_in-game.jpg|Lurker in-game. File:Concept_crouching_lurker_download_052308.jpg|Concept art of the Lurker. File:Lurker_X_Ray.png|A radiography of what seems to be a Lurker in an early stage of development. File:Dead-Space-8.jpg|Isaac defeats his first Lurker opponent. evil.jpg|A lurker from Dead Space:Downfall. Aftermath - Lurker.png|An Adult Lurker, seen in Dead Space: Aftermath. thumblg.png|Xbox Live Lurker pet. Luker mltpl.jpg|Luker in multiplayer Appearances *Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' Sources